


Lemonade

by isabellaswylie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beyoncé References, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaswylie/pseuds/isabellaswylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty stays up to watch Lemonade when it drops even though he's got practice early in the morning. He's very emotional about Bey and doesnt let the Haus sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Didnt spend much time on this so pls excuse if its crap :)

Bitty’s fingers were getting tired of refreshing his iTunes, but there was no way in hell he’d ever stop or slow down. This was a turning point in the history of the universe, and he wasn’t about to miss it. Keeping his eyes glued to the screen, occasionally flicking up to the time displayed in the top corner. It was a Sunday evening, the rest of the Haus was settling down for bed. It was strange, as the rest of the residents calmed down, Bitty was just getting more and more excited. Each time he refreshed the page, the same thing would show up, over and over again.

Click, click, click.

His hand was beginning to cramp up.

Click, click, pause.

Eyes fastened to the lights on the screen, watching intently as the colours changed from white to greens and blues and blacks, Bitty’s heart beat faster and faster. This was happening, this was actually happening! Beyoncé was dropping an entire freaking ALBUM tonight! Displayed in bold letters on the screen was the word ‘Lemonade’. This is it, Bitty thought, I’m going to die. I’m going to die and I’m not even mad about it.

The page finished loading and Bitty’s fingers moved at lighting speed. Video. Play. The video started playing. He watched as the queen of the universe slowly lifted her beautiful head in silence, wrapped in a furry coat. Goodness, she was incredible, and Bitty hadn’t even seen her face yet. He turned the volume up a little when the quiet chirping of birds and rustling of leaves started. The opening of the first song started and Bittle forgot to breath. Fields turned into red curtains turned into tall grass. He held his breath as she sang.

“You can taste the dishonestly, it’s all over your breath…”

Bitty watched in awe.

10:28.

“Nothing else seems to hurt as much as the smile on your face, when it’s only in my memory…”

He gasped, eyes wide in amazement.

10:32

“There’s something that I’m missing, maybe my head for one…” 

A few tears made their way silently down his cheeks.

10:39

“I am the dragon breathing fire, beautiful mane, I’m the lion…"

A proud smile adorned Bitty’s features.

10:43

“Middle fingers up, put ‘em hands out, put it in his face, tell him ‘boy bye’…”

By this point he was grinning like an idiot, nodding his head in time to the beat.

10:51

“Stars in her eyes, she fights for the power, keeping time…”

His eyes sparkled, and a hand found its way over his oped mouth.

10:57

“We rode motorcycles, black jazz, classic vinyls, tough girl is what I had to be…”

Bitty had to refrain from clicking his fingers.

11:01

“Ten times out of nine I know you’re lying, and nine times out of ten I know you’re trying…”

The only other sound in the house that could be heard was Chowder tapping away at a keyboard across the hall.

11:06

“Every promise don’t work out that way…”

His cheeks were wet with tears, and he had to keep blinking to keep his vision clear.

11:10

“I love you more than this job, please don’t work for me…”

He wrapped a blanket closer around him.

11:13

“Ima keep on running ‘cause don’t quit on themselves…”

A smile broke out across his face, and his fingers gripped the laptop’s sides tighter.

11:19

“With every tear came redemption, and my torturer became my remedy…”

Bitty was sobbing.

11:22

“Prove to me you’ve got some coordination…”

The volume had been turned up to nearly full volume at some point during the last song, and Bitty was swinging his hips around the room, oblivious to Lardo sitting up in her bed in the opposite side of the house with a half-asleep-but-ready-to-kill look on her face.

It goes without saying that the next morning, while Bitty was in a fantastic mood, blasting the same album on repeat in his headphones, the rest of the Haus was prepared to murder anyone and everyone, dark bags below their eyes as they trudged behind a dancing Bitty on the way to the rink for morning practice.


End file.
